


La naissance d'une fraternité (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Origin Story, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: En rencontrant Sirius Black dans le train, James Potter est loin de se douter qu'il fondera l'un des quatuors les plus célèbres de Poudlard un an plus tard.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter





	La naissance d'une fraternité (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> U PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire !
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour BellaBlack07 passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. BellaBlack07 demandait un OS sur la rencontre et la formation des Maraudeurs.
> 
> Diclaimer: Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling, je ne gagne aucun euro, dollar ou autre monnaie avec mes écrits sur son univers, juste du fun et des reviews.

**La naissance d'une fraternité**

James soupira. Toutes les voitures du Poudlard Express semblaient avoir été prises d'assaut. Le train était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà et il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver une place. Traînant sa lourde valise, il essayait d'observer à travers les carreaux. Tout le monde semblait déjà se connaître ou alors, les clans s'étaient bien vite formés. Soudain, miracle ! Une des cabines ne contenait qu'un seul voyageur ! Il espérait qu'il accepterait sa compagnie ! Il n'avait plus de bras à force d'emmener sa valise partout ! Il ouvrit la porte, découvrant un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, aux cheveux noirs épais et fournis et aux yeux d'un gris saisissant.

\- Bonjour ! Lança James. Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ?

\- C'est un pays libre. Répondit le passager avec un léger sourire malicieux mais dénué de sarcasme ou de méchanceté

Posant sa valise, James se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

\- Dieu merci ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Je tourne et je tourne dans ce train maudit ! Je suis James Potter, et toi ?

\- Sirius Black. Sourit le garçon. Potter ? Comme l'inventeur de la potion Lissenplis ?

\- C'est mon père. Répondit James

\- Eh bah !

\- Oui, je sais, vu mes cheveux, on ne dirait pas. Plaisanta-t-il

James avait toujours eu des cheveux en bataille parfaitement incoiffables malgré les efforts de sa mère. Sirius rit un peu à sa boutade.

\- Black, hein ? Comme la grande famille de sorciers ?

\- Elle n'a de grande que le nom.

Il y avait comme une amertume dans la voix de son compagnon de route mais James, malgré sa curiosité, ne poussa pas la question plus loin. Il se connaissait à peine. On frappa à leur porte. Les deux garçons virent alors la sorcière à chariot.

\- Voulez-vous des bonbons, les enfants ?

Les deux salivaient face aux patacitrouilles, aux chocogrenouilles et autres douceurs. Sirius sortit quelques mornilles de sa poche mais James l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est moi qui régale ! Pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé m'asseoir !

Le garçon avait une expression que James n'avait jamais vue, comme si c'était une chose étrange d'être spontanément gentil avec quelqu'un. Il ne connaissait la famille Black que de nom et de par les rumeurs et les rumeurs n'étaient pas spécialement belles. Respectés mais craints, versés dans la magie noire et la croyance qu'un sang-pur valait mieux que tout, quitte à se marier entre cousins pour la préserver.

\- Merci... Murmura-t-il

Ils se partagèrent le magot et tout en dégustant leurs denrées, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après un long moment. James espérait aller à Gryffondor comme son père avant lui.

\- Moi, j'irai certainement à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y est. Lâcha Sirius entre deux dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue.

\- Ouais, mais Gryffondor, c'est quand même mieux ! Ca serait bien qu'on y soit tous les deux !

Sirius sourit, déclarant qu'il aimerait ça.

Le soir même, il marquait l'histoire de Poudlard ainsi que celle de sa famille : Un Black était envoyé dans l'antre des lions au lieu du nid de serpents.

* * *

Remus Lupin était un garçon bien étrange. En tout cas, c'était ce que James pensait. Tous les mois, il disparaissait une nuit et revenait deux jours après, épuisé, de fines marques sur les bras.

\- Il a sans doute la santé fragile et doit aller à Sainte Mangouste pour des soins. Eluda Sirius, toujours aussi terre-à-terre

\- Non, c'est autre chose. Il reste toujours assez loin des autres.

\- Il est timide.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il a peur... Il marche toujours les yeux baissés et évite au maximum le contact des autres. Et il n'a pas l'air de détester les gens pour autant. Il a un secret et je voudrais bien savoir lequel.

Il s'arrêta, sentant des yeux sur lui. Il se tourna et vit un autre premier année, assez petit, bien charpenté, à la peau déjà acnéique et aux yeux toujours au bord des larmes.

\- Salut Peter ! Lança Sirius.

\- Je venais te rendre ton livre, Sirius. Merci de me l'avoir prêté.

\- Ne reste pas là, rejoins-nous ! James, je te présente Peter Pettigrow. Peter, voici James Potter.

\- Je te reconnais ! S'exclama James. T'es le garçon qui est resté avec le Choixpeau pendant plus de cinq minutes !

\- Il hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor... Avoua le garçon

James ne mentionna pas le fait qu'il l'avait surtout retenu comme étant le cancre de la classe. Le professeur McGonagall était particulièrement sévère avec lui parce qu'il avait l'air de se complaire dans sa situation. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre que pour s'en sortir, il fallait avant tout de la motivation et le garçon ne semblait pas en faire preuve.

\- De quoi vous parliez, tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant près du feu.

\- De Lupin. Répondit Sirius. James est persuadé qu'il a un secret. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours tout seul.

\- On devrait lui dire de se joindre à nous lors des repas ou quand on joue à quelque chose. Il a l'air tellement cool comme garçon en plus ! Lança son ami

Sirius acquiesça.

\- Tu voudrais te joindre à nous, Peter ? Lança-t-il au jeune gryffondor

\- Je... je peux ? Balbutia-t-il

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama James avec enthousiasme. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Peter, illuminant ses traits et pour une fois, ses yeux ne pleuraient plus.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le trio vit Remus qui mangeait seul à table, les yeux perdus dans la lecture de son livre « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Ils n'ignoraient pas le côté très scolaire et studieux du garçon, ils débutaient à peine leur année qu'il impressionnait déjà élèves et professeurs par son intelligence, ses capacités et sa modestie. Mais il était toujours en retrait, comme s'il évitait sciemment de se faire des amis. Pourtant, James l'avait déjà vu regarder les groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient déjà formés grâce à des atomes crochus, des intérêts communs, avec une pointe d'envie et de tristesse dans le regard. Cela l'intriguait. Remus avait l'air d'un gars bien et il semblait avoir le sens de l'humour, il n'était pas le dernier à rire des plaisanteries parfois grasses de Peeves. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis qui hochèrent la tête en silence et ils s'approchèrent.

\- Salut ! Lança Sirius

Le jeune garçon sursauta.

\- Navré ! S'excusa James. On ne voulait pas te faire peur. On peut s'asseoir avec toi ?

\- B-Bien sûr ! Balbutia Remus.

\- Moi, c'est James, James Potter. Et voici Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. On est dans la même maison.

\- Oui, je vous ai déjà vus ensemble Sirius et toi. Et comment ne pas reconnaître Peter ?Tu sais que c'est extrêmement rare de rester plus de cinq minutes avec le Choixpeau ? Peu de sorciers peuvent de vanter de le faire douter si longtemps ! Tu es un Chapeauflou ! Comme le professeur McGonagall!

Peter bombait le torse, rayonnant de fierté.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda James

\- Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus leur parla pendant de longues minutes, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. James avait le don de mettre les gens en confiance et Sirius avait le verbe facile. Si Peter était plus discret, ses interventions n'en étaient que plus marquantes.

\- T'es toujours tout seul dans ton coin. Lui dit Sirius tout en mangeant ses œufs. Pourtant, t'es hyper sympa comme gars et t'as pas l'air spécialement timide !

James lui fit les gros yeux mais le jeune garçon s'en moquait éperdument. Il valait mieux mettre les pieds dans le plat tout de suite ! Remus avait pâli.

\- C'est que... Je suis le genre de garçon qui donne vite le bourdon. Tenta-t-il de se justifier. Et je suis souvent absent. Ma mère est très malade, vous savez. Alors, je vais la voir, tous les mois.

\- La pauvre ! Gémit Peter. Je n'ose pas imaginer si c'était ma mère ! C'est ma seule famille. Je crois que je ne reviendrai même pas à Poudlard tant qu'elle est malade !

\- Elle n'est pas à Sainte Mangouste ? S'étonna Sirius

\- Elle fait des aller et retours.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas t'isoler ! Lui dit James. T'as pas à vivre ça tout seul. T'as l'air vraiment sympa et on aimerait beaucoup devenir tes amis, mieux te connaître.

Peter approuva en secouant la tête de haut en bas avec vigueur.

\- Vous... Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- James me supporte depuis le début de l'année. Plaisanta Sirius. On le pense vraiment, Lupin.

Ce jour-là fut le dernier de la longue solitude de Remus Lupin.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait doucement mais sûrement au rythme des saisons, des examens et des fêtes. Le quatuor de la maison des lions ne s'était toujours pas désunis, au contraire, leur amitié ne semblait que se renforcer, surtout celle entre Remus, Sirius et James. Peter semblait tenir en adoration les deux derniers et paraissait, aux yeux des autres, être plus une roue de secours qu'un ami véritable. Pour autant, le jeune adolescent ne le sentait pas ainsi. Heureux, aux côtés de garçons qu'il vénérait, il marchait dans leurs pas en espérant devenir comme eux. Remus avait définitivement perdu cet air d'âme en peine, on le voyait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, riant aux éclats des blagues, farces et plaisanteries du duo de choc que formaient Sirius et James, y participant même quelques fois, sauf quand elles se montraient trop cruelles. Il ne tourmentait pas Severus Rogues comme ses amis pouvaient le faire mais il ne faisait rien pour y mettre un terme.

Autre ombre au tableau, les disparitions fréquentes de Remus, dont l'excuse commençait à devenir bien faible. Mais il était leur ami, aussi, ils ne disaient rien.

Un soir, Peter courut vers James et Sirius, en panique, essoufflé.

\- James ! Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda James, surpris

\- On est seuls ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Oui ou non ?!

\- On l'est. Intervint Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Remus nous a mentis ! Lâcha-t-il douloureusement. Sa mère est peut-être malade mais ça n'est pas pour ça qu'il part tous les mois !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Répliqua son ami

\- Je suis passé près de la salle des professeurs et j'ai entendu ce que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais quand ils ont parlé de Remus, je me suis caché et j'ai espionné ! J'avais peur que ça soit grave et... Ca l'est !

Il s'approcha de ses amis et leur glissa à l'oreille une nouvelle qui leur glaça le sang :

Remus Lupin, leur ami, était un loup-garou.

Cela s'était passé quand il était enfant, Fenrir Greyback l'avait mordu pour se venger de son père, Lyall,

Cela expliquait tant de choses ! Sa solitude imposée, les absences, les blessures cachées...

\- Pauvre Remus... Murmura Sirius. Comme il doit se sentir seul quand ça arrive !

Le trio prit le temps de digérer l'information avant de partir rejoindre leur ami. Par chance, il était seul mais ils le prirent quand même à part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Un nouveau plan ? Demanda le jeune garçon

\- Remus... Commença James, mal à l'aise.

\- On sait, Remus. Dit Sirius avec une douceur et une sobriété qui lui étaient rares

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Paniqua Remus. Vous savez quoi ?

Sirius répéta simplement sa phrase et le gryffondor se raidit, ses joues perdant toutes ses couleurs. Il baissa la tête, les yeux fixant ses chaussures, sentant son cœur se briser et des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. C'était donc fini le rêve, les amis, cela avait été trop beau pour durer...

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Parvint-il à dire, sa voix étranglée par les émotions qui l'envahissaient

\- On n'a pas cherché à savoir. Promit James

\- J'ai entendu les professeurs par accident... Avoua Peter. Quand j'ai entendu ton nom, j'ai eu peur pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Demanda Sirius

\- Parce que vous m'auriez fui ! Je suis dangereux ! Un... Un monstre !

Sirius le saisit fermement par le bras.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Quelqu'un t'a transformé ! Tu es une victime et c'est pas bien de blâmer une victime qui souffre déjà !

\- Sirius a raison ! Lança Peter. Tu es notre ami !

James lui sourit.

\- Ca ne change rien pour nous. Mais maintenant que l'on sait, on veut te soutenir, t'aider, parce que c'est ce que font les vrais amis.

Le garçon fondit en larmes, sentant un fardeau sur ses épaules qui s'envolait. Il ne savait pas qui il devait remercier là-haut mais il le faisait bolontiers, mille fois même, pour avoir rencontré de telles personnes.

\- Les loups-garous sont dangereux pour qui ? Demanda James

\- Les humains... Répondit Remus

Une lueur éclaira les yeux de Sirius, une épiphanie ayant traversé son esprit.

\- Les gars ! On n'a qu'à devenir des Animagi ! Je l'ai lu dans un livre, on peut le devenir si on n'en est pas un ! C'est difficile mais faisable ! Si on devient tous les trois des animagis, alors on pourra se glisser en dehors de Poudlard et tenir compagnie à Remus sans danger les nuits de pleine lune !

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine...

\- Tu n'as plus à subir ça tout seul. Sourit James

\- Il faudra apprendre l'agencement du château par cœur. Intervint Peter. Faire une carte peut-être ?

\- Oui ! Approuva Sirius. Et on l'enchantera pour que personne ne puisse la lire si jamais ça tombe entre de mauvaise mains ! Mais ça veut dire peu de sommeil et beaucoup de balades nocturnes.

\- J'en suis ! Dit James.

Le quatuor se sourit avant que Peter ne suggère qu'ils trouvent un nom pour leur groupe, un nouveau lien, une identité pour cet événement spécial afin qu'ils s'en souviennent tous comme un moment de joie.

\- Les Maraudeurs... Suggéra Remus.

Leur embrassade scella la naissance de leur fraternité.

**FIN**


End file.
